Traición
by zitzi333
Summary: Le enfermaba verlo. No soportaba que estuvieran juntos, que la abrazara, pero lo enloquecía esa imagen de ellos besarse. Y decía ser su amigo. Juntos pelearon en la guerra, Él le había cuidado, protegido y ahora lo había apuñalado. Pero la traición se paga con sangre. Drabble para actividad "El Mejor Asesino" del foro "Los Amigos del Árbol". Flippy/Fliqpy-Splendont


_**Una disculpa, me pasé del tiempo límite como por dos días. Bueno, espero les guste. Sobrepasé las mil palabras con un pequeño giro, pero ese lo pondré al final. Espero sus comentarios. :)**_

_**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. :)**_

* * *

**Traición. **

**_"La traición se paga con sangre"_**

Le enfermaba verlo. No soportaba la idea de que pudiera estar a su lado, ver como hacía que Ella sonriera, verlo abrazarla pero lo más doloroso y que causaba que perdiera la cordura era esa imagen de verlos besarse. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Y decía ser su amigo. Juntos habían peleado en la guerra, el peliverde le había cuidado las espaldas, lo protegía… y ahora le había apuñalado.

No hoy. Lo vió con la cabeza baja. Los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sujeto por una cadena, quedando lo pies solamente rozando con el suelo. La oscuridad obligaba a que sus ojos se acostumbraran rápidamente y el sonido de las goteras de las tuberías que pasaban por encima hacía que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta. No había peligro. Lo tenía donde lo quería… a su merced. Splendont tenía varios golpes, un labio roto, moretones en sus brazos, cortadas en su pecho y los ojos cubiertos por una venda ensangrentada. El peliverde se acercó a Él con una barra de hierro en sus manos, jaló el cabello pelirrojo con fuerza y Splendont gritó por el dolor, al parecer lo había despertado.

Pobre, llevaba cuatro días en el sótano, sufriendo toda clase de torturas, pero el muy desgraciado no se rendía. Esto solo encolerizaba al peliverde, le parecía injusto que el pelirrojo lo hubiera traicionado y encima no sufriera como debería. Pero ahora sería castigado. Tomando impulso lo golpeó fuertemente con la barra, rompiéndole la pierna derecha. El grito de dolor era como música para sus oídos, música dulce, con tonos de venganza y justicia. Pero no duró mucho, en cambio escuchó una risilla, casi inaudible proveniente de su víctima.

-¿Así que no estas sufriendo verdad? ¡Bastardo! ¡Me quitaste lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece! ¡Ella me pertenece!- tomo de nuevo la barra con firmeza y ahora rompía la pierna izquierda, arrebatándole otro alarido. Luego tomó su confiable cuchillo de caza y lo colocó al borde de su garganta, tirando de nuevo del cabello rojo… con fuerza, tirando y arrancando algunos mechones entre sus dedos. Arrancó la venda que le cubría y pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos que tanto odiaba que se posaran sobre Ella.

-¿Tú… tú crees que Flaky te quiere?... te …te-teme… y… y a mi… me adora… nunca la podrás tener a tu lado…-

-¿Eso crees patético pedazo de mierda? Te tengo un aviso… no te pertenece lo que te robas.-

Dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, haciéndolo toser un poco de sangre. Acercó el cuchillo haciendo un poco de presión, haciéndolo sangrar y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente, pero sin llegar a la yugular.

-Me la robaste. Yo seguía en servicio y tú viniste a quitármela.-

-Je… Perdiste, admítelo y deja de llorar como un marica… nadie pidió que me cuidaras. ¿Qué vas a hacer, bastardo enfermo? Le das terror… eres un monstruo… ¿quién te querría?- terminando estas palabras el pelirrojo desafiante le miró, pero aun así había miedo en sus ojos, un rastro y eso fue suficiente para Flippy. La voz dentro de su cabeza le pedía salir a gritos furiosos y por primera vez… dejó que tomara el control.

Una risa malévola llenó el sótano. Se volvía más fuerte y tétrica, haciendo que el pelirrojo abriera más los ojos. Estaba perdido y lo sabía… se había confiado de la mirada verde… pero ahora un par de fríos ojos ámbar le veían divertido.

- Que empiece el juego… - y clavó el cuchillo en su cuello, no tan profundo como para matarlo, pero sí lo suficiente para que sintiera lo que venía.

Tomó de nuevo la barra y ahora dirigió su golpe hacia los brazos del pelirrojo, rompiéndolos en varias partes, terminó por destrozar sus rodillas y sus hombros, por lo que soportar su propio peso le resultaba insoportable y más mientras se iba ahogando con su propia sangre, el sabor metálico le llenaba y le costaba respirar. Pero el veterano no había terminado, ahora sí no había forma de escapar. Se dirigió al extremo del sótano y movió una polea, haciendo que la cadena bajara bruscamente haciendo que el cuerpo de Splendont cayera pesadamente, sin soporte alguno quedó inmovilizado en el frío suelo, parecía como un títere sin hilos.

Ahora venía lo mejor… Fliqpy volvió a tomarlo por el cabello, pero ahora estrellando su cabeza contras el suelo, una y otra vez, pero no haciendo que quedara inconsciente. Arrancó el cuchillo de su garganta, haciendo que la sangre brotara de nuevo e hizo un corte, desde ese primera hasta el pecho, rompió de un golpe con el mango el esternón y ahora comenzaba a jugar dentro de su pecho, aún latía el corazón aunque había entrado en shock. Lo estrujó y sintió su textura, lo apretó fuertemente hasta que sus uñas lo hubieran perforado y finalmente se detuvo. Sin dejar de reír durante todo el proceso, continúo cortando el torso hasta que se cansó. Se detuvo. Se puso de pie. Limpió su cuchillo de la sangre. Miró su obra.

- Esto es lo que le pasa a los traidores y ladrones. – sus ojos volvían lentamente a ese color verde, pero su expresión seguía siendo seria. Miró alrededor y con paciencia colocó el cuerpo mutilado de Splendont sobre una vieja manta. Los ojos rojizos seguían abiertos, observándole y todavía le veían mientras metía el cadáver dentro de la vieja chimenea del sótano.

Había limpiado todo de forma impecable. No hay duda de porqué era el mejor soldado. Sonó el timbre de la puerta mientras se lavaba el rostro, así que tomó una toalla y fue a abrir. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba esa pequeña figura de largo cabello rojo. Sostenía unas hojas y su rostro mostraba que había llorado y no había dormido.

- Flippy… perdón por venir a esta hora, no sé con quién más ir…-

- ¿Qué ocurre Flaky?- dijo preocupado y acercándose a Ella.

- No hay noticias de Splendont… estoy preocupada y yo- yo… quería saber si… ¿me acompañarías a buscarlo al pueblo vecino? Siento que algo ha ocurrido. –

- Claro que sí. Te ayudaré a buscar a Dont. – La chica fue rápidamente hacia sus brazos y se apoyó en su pecho mientras lloraba. Algo en Él siempre la reconfortaba, se sentía segura.

- Lo encontraremos… descuida, yo siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase. - dijo Flippy. Mientras la abrazaba, sus ojos cambiaron por un momento al color ámbar. Todo sería como debería ser. Antes solo debería sacar la basura.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya agradado. Fue un poco difícil para mi, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir algo así pero hice un buen intento. Manden Reviews. :) **

**Hasta la próxima leída. **


End file.
